Berceuse
by Siana.E
Summary: La nuit était paisible, ou presque...  OS Shonen-ai


Hey!

Me revoila donc sur le fandom Nabari plus tôt que prévu. Mais un imprévu et un besoin de réconfort soudain m'ont fait produire ce texte.

C'est assez...guimauve, je crois et de plus, je trouve mon écriture un peu insipide ces derniers temps. Malgres cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Disclamers: Les personnages de Nabari ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai seulement le droit de les exploiter sur quelques pages word...

* * *

Berceuse

La nuit était paisible.

Enfoui sous ses couvertures, Raiko dormait profondément. Seul son souffle régulier troublait la tranquillité nocturne, élevant et abaissant la couette trop chaude pour la saison.

Sur les murs dansaient les ombres des arbres s'agitant au dehors. Elles virevoltaient, s'étiraient sur les panneaux de bois , traversant le mince espace entre le sol et la porte pour aller s'échouer dans la noirceur du couloir.

La nuit était paisible…ou presque.

Soudainement, un bruit de chute vint perturber la sérénité nocturne et le sommeil du samouraï.

Raiko s'éveilla aussitôt et, alerte, repoussa ses couvertures pour se lever sans un bruit.

Il attrapa son sabre qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main, soucieux d'avoir de quoi se défendre en cas d'intrusion.

Le samouraï songea un instant à Gau qui devait dormir à l'étage et pria pour qu'il n'ait pas eu l'idée saugrenue d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il poussa silencieusement et d'un geste vif, dégaina son sabre et appuya sur l'interrupteur.

-Gau ?la surprise transparaissait dans le ton du guerrier.

La tension de ses muscles se relâcha alors qu'il reconnaissait la silhouette familière de son associé. Celui-ci, à genoux en bas des marches, tentait de rassembler des feuilles éparpillées autour de lui.

-Raiko ! Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller…pardon…je…

Le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa vivement la tête, reprenant avec une fébrilité teintée de panique son activité.

Sans un mot, Raiko rengaina sa lame et la déposa contre le mur avant de s'avancer vers Gau et de l'aider à rassembler les feuillets.

Le silence repris ces droits un long moment, ponctué par le bruissement des papiers. Puis il fut rompu par la voix étonnée du samouraï qui parcourait du regard le contenu des documents.

-Mais, c'est les infos sur le type qu'on est censé poursuivre ?

Sur la feuille s'étalait une photo du fautif ainsi que ces faits d'armes. Au dos, une biographie détaillée retraçait les endroits ou on le voyait souvent, ceux ou il était le plus probable de le voir apparaitre. Encore une fois Gau avait fait un travail exemplaire.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisait avec ça à 3h du matin ?

Gau esquiva son regard, baissant la tête, les yeux fixés sur les papiers qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

-J'avais encore quelques recherches à faire, chuchota-t-il, les joues un peu rouges. Je voulais apporter ça dans le bureau pour que tu l'ais dès demain…

Les yeux du samouraï se posèrent de nouveau sur la feuille, appréciant l'effort fourni pour le produire.

-Dans le noir ?

Le rouges de ses joues s'accentua et il répondit dans un souffle presque inaudible.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

Raiko soupira, déposant la feuille sur les genoux de son compagnon.

-Ecoutes Gau. Ton travail est génial. Ça m'aide beaucoup que tu fasses tout cela, mais il faut aussi que tu dormes. Ça pouvait tout à fait attendre. Tu n'a pas besoin de te démener autant pour ses rapports…

Raiko releva d'une main le menton de son associé, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Va te coucher Gau, je vais ramener ça dans le bureau. Ok ?acheva-t-il dans un sourire.

Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête en fuyant les prunelles du samouraï. Il déposa les documents sur le sol et lança un « bonne nuit » hâtif, avant de monter les marches et de disparaitre dans la pénombre.

Raiko soupira en hochant négativement la tête. Gau ne changerai jamais, toujours aussi tête de mule et déterminé à lui prouver qu'il méritait sa place près de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'un jour il le rejette.

Mais jamais il n'aurait songé à cela. Gau était bien trop précieux à ses yeux, il ne pouvait même pas envisager la vie sans lui. Et pas seulement professionnellement. Le jeune homme lui était devenu indispensable tout court, pour respirer, pour que son cœur batte et pour qu'il se sente vivant.

Raiko finit de rassembler les feuillets et les emporta dans le bureau. Il récupéra ensuite son sabre qu'il alla ranger dans sa chambre.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la vitre et il resta un moment à contempler la vue pourtant peu esthétique de la rue étroite ou s'agitait un chat errant. Il finit par poser sa main sur la vitre et soupira à nouveau, quittant la pièce.

La maison avait retrouvé son obscurité et Raiko n'entendait rien venant de l'étage. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier et hésita devant la porte close de la chambre de Gau.

Sa main posée contre le panneau, il resta un moment à écouter le silence, cherchant à distinguer la respiration de son ami qu'il espérait endormi.

Lentement, le guerrier fit coulisser la porte, et se glissa dans la pièce, refermant derrière lui.

A ce qu'il pouvait distinguer, Gau dormait, enfoui sous ses couvertures. Il n'osait pas avancer, comme pétrifier par la vue de cette silhouette au repos.

Finalement, il se décida et alla s'agenouiller au bord du lit, repoussant la couverture pour pouvoir observer le visage de Gau.

Il eu un sourire en constatant qu'il dormait profondément, apaisé. Raiko laissa ses doigts s'égarer dans ses mèches brunes et sur son visage.

Il le trouvait beau. Magnifique ainsi assoupi.

Puis, retirant sa main, il se releva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre. Pourtant, il hésita sur le pas de la porte, son regard incapable de se détacher de la forme diffuse dans la pénombre de son ami.

Raiko soupira de nouveau, et fit demi-tour. Debout devant le lit, il hésita encore une fois puis se glissa dans les couvertures aux côtés de Gau.

Il retraça de son doigt la courbe de sa nuque et le retira vivement lorsqu'il entendit Gau s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Ce dernier se retourna et étendit son bras le long du torse du ninja. Amusé, Raiko laissa errer ses doigts sur sa main, les yeux dans le vague, se laissant peu à peu gagner par le sommeil.

Juste avant qu'il ne sombre il sentit Gau s'agiter une nouvelle fois et l'étreindre de son bras, sa tête posée contre son cœur.

Et Raiko s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Pour toute remarque, le bouton review est fait pour cela! =)


End file.
